1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a device for inspecting a thermal module, and particularly to a device for inspecting a thermal module which is used in a notebook computer for cooling a heat-generating component, for example, a central processing unit (CPU) thereof.
2. The Prior Art
Following the miniaturization of notebook computers and the high power consumption of the CPUs thereof, thermal modules have been developed which can be received in the small spaces of the notebook computers while effectively dissipate heat generated by the CPUs thereof. Each thermal module generally consists of an aluminum plate, an aluminum block attached to the plate for contacting with the CPU, a heat pipe attached the plate and so extended that it has at least a portion contacting with the aluminum block and an end contacting with a heat sink also attached to the plate. To enhance the heat dissipating effectiveness of the heat sink, a fan is mounted to the heat sink.
The heat generated by a CPU is first absorbed by the aluminum block and then transmitted to the heat sink via the heat pipe. Finally, the heat is dissipated to atmosphere by an air flow generated by the fan through heat dissipating fins of the heat sink.
As the overall performance of the thermal module is greatly affected by the heat pipe which is a component whose reliability is not always assured after a manipulation, for example, a bending thereof, each thermal module should be inspected concerning the performance thereof before it is mounted in a corresponding computer.
However, until now there is no inspecting device which can quickly determine the performance of a thermal module to decide whether it can work properly thereby preventing the mounting of a defective thermal module into the computer.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide an inspecting device which can quickly and conveniently determine the performance of a thermal module to decide whether it can work properly before it is mounted to the computer.
To fulfill the above mentioned objective, according to one embodiment of the present invention, a thermal module inspecting device consists of a frame forming two decks on each of which three measuring units are mounted, and a computer mounted on a top of the frame. The computer is stored with preset data therein. Each measuring unit consists of a bed, a heater mounted on the bed, a thermally conductive block mounted on the heater, a bracket mounted on the bed about an edge thereof, and a force generating mechanism pivotably mounted on the bracket. The force generating mechanism consists of a pressing rod and a handle which are so connected that when the handle is moved toward the rod, the rod is activated away from the heater. Alternatively, when the handle is moved away from the rod, the rod is activated toward the heater. A converter converts an analogous signal representing a temperature of the heater to a digital signal which is then input into the computer.
In operation, the heater is supplied with an electrical power to have its temperature raised to a predetermined degree. A thermal module to be inspected is then mounted to a corresponding measuring unit in which an aluminum block of the module contacts with the thermally conductive block. The force generating mechanism is activated to have its pressing rod moved toward the heater to press the thermal module against the thermally conductive block. The aluminum block of the module absorbs the heat of the heater via the thermally conductive block. The absorbed heat is transmitted to a heat sink via a heat pipe whereby the heat is dissipated to atmosphere by an air flow generated by a fan through the heat sink. The computer compares the preset data stored therein and the temperature of the heater which has been lowered from the predetermined degree due to the contact between the thermally conductive block and the aluminum block of the thermal module. If a difference between the stored data and the detected temperature exceeds a certain numeric range within a period of time, the computer will give a message indicating that the thermal module can work properly. Otherwise, the computer will indicate that the thermal module cannot attain its intended function.